


【战骑】家有忠犬

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 忠犬攻战士x男妈妈骑士有轻微轻微轻微流血（磕磕碰碰）和亲友口嗨的产物
Kudos: 2





	【战骑】家有忠犬

骑士是在一个寒冷的雨天里路过泥泞小巷的时候遇见淋成落汤鸡的战士的。他看到战士抱着那把被磨得生锈的斧子，脸上尚未结疤的伤口还在流血，一身盔甲破破烂烂地早已没有多少抵御能力。  
骑士心软了，蹲下来把头顶的伞往战士头上倾斜大半，挡下了浇在战士头上的大雨，问战士愿不愿意跟他回家。战士看到有人突然接近下意识地往后躲，双手握住斧头的柄摆出一张凶狠的脸。骑士感受到战士强烈的敌意，但他没有害怕退缩，而是伸手在战士乱糟糟的脑袋上摸了摸，像哄小狗一样安慰战士不要怕，说他不会伤害战士。  
最后骑士总算好说歹说让战士收起武器，跟着自己回到了家。骑士叫战士脱下那堆盔甲，看到战士满身都是狰狞的伤疤感到心疼不已。他在浴缸里放了热水让战士坐进去，亲自拿浴球搓拿肥皂抹，把脏兮兮的战士给洗得干干净净。帮战士擦干身子后他又找出一套睡衣，不过战士比骑士的个子高大了一不少，对骑士来说合身的衣服穿在战士身上就成了紧身衣。  
骑士的家够大，他本身也是精通各种生活职业，所以多养一个战士在家里并不是什么难事。战士看上去似乎饿坏了，当骑士端着香喷喷的饭菜上桌时战士突然从门口扑到餐桌边，双眼仿佛像开了原初的解放那样发红。他战战兢兢地探出手想要抓起一块肉，却在注意到骑士地眼神后立马缩回去，可怜巴巴的样子让骑士哭笑不得，连忙说道这些都是为你准备的不要拘束大口吃吧，战士才坐下来狼吞虎咽地吃着，好不容易洗干净的脸上又沾上酱汁。  
到了睡觉时间，因为家里只有一张大床，骑士就打算今晚先挤一挤明天再去买张新的。他怕战士不适应盖一床被子还翻出崭新的棉被和枕头，给战士腾出大半空间让他上来，可战士站在床边迟迟不动，脸上写满了犹豫。骑士问他怎么了，战士才开口回答从前在主人家里都是睡地板的。  
是个被抛弃的大家伙啊，骑士总算明白战士为什么会做那些另类的举动，原来是根本没有被好好关爱过才会如此怕生，始终带着敌意生活啊。他点点头牵起战士的手，温柔地告诉战士已经不会再过那样的生活了，等战士慢吞吞地爬上床躺下后又把战士抱在怀里轻声安抚，一下一下拍着战士的背把人哄睡。  
战士在骑士的照料下恢复得很快，低垂的情绪在一天天不重样的美食和细心呵护下终于振作起来。骑士见战士的状态越来越好，决定带上战士一起完成委托任务。战士无疑是个优秀的人，就是做事欠缺思考只会鲁莽，当骑士还在思考要不要悄悄绕过怪物的时候战士已经抡起斧子开怪了。战士的攻击可以用猛兽形容，这个高大的家伙在开启一个个爆发后一边吼叫一边用力地砍着，杀红了眼时骑士怎么叫都叫不动。  
然而最让骑士惊讶的是当怪物把自己眩晕的时候，战士竟然从一边跳到骑士面前吃下一系列伤害，待骑士能够活动以后又把骑士推到一边安全的地方，一个人咬牙坚持与怪物对抗。等战斗结束后骑士飞快地跑到战士身边问他有没有受伤，一身狼狈的战士却咧嘴一笑反问骑士刚刚他的表现是不是很棒，身后像是有条巨大尾巴的金毛迫不及待地等主人表扬。“你这个害我担心的家伙！”战士伤得不重，骑士悬着的心总算放下，苦笑地在战士肩上打了一拳。  
后来骑士还带着战士去观摩他所在的固定队伐木副本，叫战士坐在一边看他和队里主坦的配合学习技巧。一场几分钟的副本在众人的零失误下很快结束，骑士走到场下问战士要不要来试试，战士连忙点头把背后的斧子握在手里，一边吃着食物一边跑到了起点。开场，拉怪，无敌吃死刑，跑位处理机制……战士比骑士想象得还要灵性，明明只看了一遍就能记下大部分流程，几乎没有犯错。接下来两次带dot的全场伤害后又是一个死刑，骑士算准时机挑衅拿到一仇站到主坦的位置上准备开无敌，却在boss读条的时候突然卡宏，神圣领域的光辉一直没有出来，焦急的骑士下意识闭上眼睛准备承受伤害。  
身上没有传来预想的疼痛，骑士疑惑地睁开眼，却看到战士头破血流地站在自己身边，身上的伤口触目惊心。他不知道战士是怎么扛下刚刚那波恐怖的攻击，而反应过来的他立马叫只剩血皮的战士退避跑到boss身后接受治疗。战斗艰难地结束，战士倒在地上痛苦地喘息着，骑士心疼地用治疗魔法愈合战士了伤口，一边向队友说抱歉一边把战士扛在肩上退出副本。  
“你真是的，就不能让我省省心吗！”回到家后骑士生气地指责战士，抱怨他擅自替自己挡枪扰乱了队伍节奏。  
“对不起，”战士把愤怒的骑士抱在怀里，委屈的泪水瞬间从眼角流了下来弄湿骑士的肩膀，“我看到你要受伤了就……我不想你受伤，我想保护你。”  
骑士当然知道战士的好意，然而在副本中必须以团队为大，尽管战士对他的忠诚让他感动不已，可如果战士不改总有一天他会为此付出生命的代价。骑士的巴掌已经腾在空中，最后到底忍不下心打下去，收起怒气拍拍战士的背先安慰道：“好啦，是我不好，以后我不会再这样了。”  
“不要不要！骑士每次都好危险，看得我好担心好紧张，我不要骑士去那么危险的地方！”战士抱住骑士的力气更用力了，他的脑海里全是骑士被怪物击倒，被敌人攻击的画面，一想到这些他的泪水就止不住地往下流。  
这还是战士第一次哭得这么歇斯底里，骑士看着战士像只被主人骂后垂下尾巴的忠犬叹了口气，捧着战士的脸叫他闭上眼睛，微微踮起脚尖在战士哭到颤抖的嘴唇上停留许久。他伸出舌头舔去了战士嘴边的泪水，轻轻撬开战士紧闭的嘴和牙齿在战士的口腔里温柔地汲取。他知道战士是第一次和人接吻，自己的攻势下战士完全僵住了一般不敢动弹，任由他扫过战士的一颗颗牙齿，卷上战士柔软的舌尖。他像品尝琼浆玉露那样吮吸战士的津液，让那根胆怯的舌头听话地与自己交缠。二人的嘴里不时传来色情的水声，激发着双方内心蠢蠢欲动的情欲，骑士在身体相贴时甚至能感受到战士的下身已经有变硬的趋势。  
骑士熟练地在深吻中唤气，而战士却被憋得红透了脸，推搡着骑士的肩膀使得这场深吻戛然而止，大口喘气的同时嘴角的津液也收不住流到下巴。骑士见战士脸上已经带上了情欲的潮红，趁战士脑袋还没转过来时脱下了二人的裤子，两根抬头的阴茎从内裤里弹出来贴在一起。他牵着战士的手一起覆盖在二人的阳物上，带领战士握住两个柱身上下缓慢地撸动。战士不会多少技巧，但他粗糙宽大的手掌却能很好地摩擦骑士敏感的皮肤，他用力地从柱身根部擦到顶端，张开的五指又正好抚摸在凸起的青筋上，骑士没过多久就软了身子，把脑袋靠在战士肩上发出难耐的声音。他用手掌包住了二人的顶端，用掌心揉搓着二人开始冒出淫水的小孔。  
“哈……哈……”骑士能明显地感觉到战士的阴茎和自己的一样突突直跳，硬得发疼的阳物底端那股沉寂已久的精液在相互抚慰的快感中被激活，带上醉人的热度燃烧小腹。声音变得不再矜持，在强烈的冲击中变软变轻。他手上的动作加快了不少，平稳的呼吸也被打乱。他听到战士在他耳边吐出的喘息，粗犷的声线带着一丝沙哑如猛兽一般，更是刺激着他的鼓膜。他在情迷意乱之下念着战士的名字，在二人手上飞快的动作中眯起眼睛，脑袋里那股潮涌逐渐上涨逼近临界，最后浑身颤抖着射出精液，弄得二人相贴的阳物和手掌一片黏腻。  
“原来……骑士喜欢这样吗？”战士用空着的手揉了揉刚刚高潮的骑士的脑袋，“这种感觉好新奇，好舒服。”  
“嗯，战士马上也会很舒服的哦。”骑士手里的动作没有停下，继续抚慰着还未释放的战士。  
“可是，我看骑士这里好像在滴水诶，”战士说着把手伸到了骑士更为隐蔽的后穴，摸到了那边溢出穴口的淫水，“湿漉漉地流了好多，骑士的身体好厉害啊。”  
“不要，不要再说了。”骑士不愿意承认他在战士面前会变得如此淫荡，后穴对肉棒的渴求会如此强烈，可一张一合的穴口却主动把战士靠近来的手指吸入进去。指节伸入穴道里按压着四周的褶皱，柔软的肉壁在指尖的搔刮下敏感地收缩，不够，还不够，他想要更大更深的东西把空荡的后穴填满。  
“骑士，我可以进去吗？”战士眨巴眨巴圆圆的双眼询问骑士，搅动骑士穴道的手指停下了动作，忠实地等待骑士的指令。  
“进、快进来，”被欲望征服的骑士主动抬一条腿让战士能够把狰狞的巨物抵在自己的穴口，又硬又烫的龟头挤进柔软的穴道，粗大的柱身缓缓挺入的过程让他本能地仰起脖子张开嘴，在体内的阳心被划过时拔高了声音，下身软下的阴茎立马硬挺起来，等整根没入以后又泄出一丝呻吟，“嗯啊！好、好满，全都被填满了……好爽。”  
湿润的穴道让粗长的阴茎活动起来没有丝毫阻力，战士掐着骑士细瘦的腰身卖力地挺腰抽送。骑士的穴道和他的嘴一样温热迷人，那片渴望已久的穴肉疯狂地吸附着自己，战士舒服得感到全身都快要融化一般。阴茎再次碾压过骑士的阳心时他能感到怀中的身体不由得发抖，骑士似乎很喜欢被这样不轻不重的力道对待，战士瞬间领悟过来毫不犹豫地对着那块软肉发出冲击，用力地顶弄着让骑士不停叫喊。  
战士把骑士的另一条腿也抬起来，朝着房间走去。一路上骑士被体内忽浅忽深的阴茎撞得发疯，他被使劲按压在怀里操弄，半悬空的姿势让他既感到恐惧，身体唯一的支点就是与战士相连的那块地方，战士踏出的每一步都会让阳心被用力地压过，强烈的刺激让他只能堪堪抱住战士的脖子不让自己太快射出来。这种被钉死在肉棒上的灭顶的感觉既让他胆战心惊，又让他被疯狂的快感弄得合不拢嘴，发出的呻吟更是被一下一下的撞击顶得断断续续。  
战士走到床前，没有直接把骑士放到床上，而是拖着骑士的屁股开始大幅度地抬起又放下，早已粗胀了一圈的阳物在不停留着淫水的穴道里深入浅出，顶入的瞬间又把即将流出穴口的淫水尽数撞回穴道深处。二人相连的地方被捣鼓出一阵阵淫靡的水声，刺激着他们的性爱更加肆无忌惮。战士情不自禁地咬住骑士凸起的喉结，在洁白的脖子上留下难以掩盖的血印。他亲吻骑士的颈窝，亲吻骑士的锁骨，探出湿润的舌头舔过所及的每一寸富有弹性的肌肤。骑士也在身上不停产生的快感的同时抓挠战士的后背，双腿更是把战士的身体夹得更紧。  
战士好不容易停下亲吻与骑士的双目温柔地对视，吐露出来的热气打在彼此的脸上，他看到骑士的眼眶湿润起来，嘴里的呻吟伴随着他的名字传入耳中。紧接着骑士的身体又一阵剧烈颤动，夹在二人中间的阴茎涌出一股股精液，流淌在战士的耻毛上。  
“你怎么……还不射……”再次高潮后骑士浑身都失去了力气，然而体内那根东西还跳个不停丝毫没有发泄的意思，他可没想到战士的持久力会是这么惊人。  
“因为我要好好报答骑士才行，”战士说着把还在不应期的骑士翻了个身，不顾骑士又疼又爽的叫声重重地压在骑士背上，“是骑士救了我，所以能让骑士舒服开心的事我一定会毫不犹豫做到最好，让骑士感受到我的满满爱意。”  
战士贪婪地亲吻骑士完美的后背，留恋于凹陷的脊椎和两侧凸起的蝴蝶骨，舔舐一圈后咬住骑士的后颈像要征服猎物的金毛犬。他捣弄的速度更快动作更用力，心里唯一的念头便是要让骑士彻底记住他阴茎的形状，让这个淫荡且恬不知耻的骚穴永远只能属于他一个人。他的骑士只能由他来保护，任何人都不能伤到骑士分毫。战士咬破了骑士的皮肤，浓郁的血腥味充斥他的口腔，他兴奋地吮吸骑士的伤口，想要吞下更多美味的血液。  
骑士仅存的理智被战士彻底击垮，他在疼痛与快感中放纵地浪叫，在战士凶猛不停的撞击中变操松操熟。他被战士从床上捞起，掰过脑袋接受战士的接吻，尝到自己身体里血液的铁锈味。战士的双手盖在骑士的双手上，二人十指相扣，身体的每一处都紧紧相贴。骑士被战士霸道的占有欲感动到落泪，在战士身体的包裹中痛快地迎来干性高潮。  
柔软的穴道突然抽搐似的把战士的阴茎吸得更紧，吸得战士头皮发麻。他用上所有力气在那个磨人无比的地方抽送了数十下，然后咬破骑士的嘴唇将积蓄已久的浓精全都射在穴道中。他舔了舔骑士嘴唇冒出的血液，把已经失神的骑士搂在怀里。  
“只有我可以弄疼骑士哦。”战士咬了咬骑士的耳垂，享受着高潮后温存在骑士体内的幸福。


End file.
